Distraction
by onebigscribble
Summary: Hermione hasn't been able to concentrate on her studies since returning for her final year and a certain red-head is the reason. HG/GW one-shot, FemSlash; rated T for some language and sexual reference.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc. from Harry Potter all that belongs to the awesome JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Just a one-shot Hermione/Ginny piece. Rated T for some language and sexual references. **

* * *

**Distraction  
**

Hermione sat on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room pretending to read a book on Transfiguration. It was so unlike her to be unable to focus on her studies but she had had difficulty concentrating since she came back to Hogwarts to complete her final year. Hogwarts was very different these days; Harry and Ron had gone straight into the Ministry's auror training program and she was mostly in class with people with students who were a year younger than her…which led to her predicament.

She glanced down at the red-headed witch who shifted her head on Hermione's shoulder with a small sigh. Hermione hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the beginning of the year. Gods, if anyone found out she'd be mortified. She could already imagine the headlines _'Granger Becomes Raging Lesbian'_ or _'Potter's Pal Prefers Pussy'_. Merlin's beard! She could think of at least five more equally bad headlines.

The problem was that no matter how hard Hermione tried to pretend not be attracted to the red-head she would eventually get distracted by the shape of her lips, the way that her eyes tilted when she smiled, or the delicacy of her fingers as then caressed a quill. And then Hermione would sit with a leaden stomach as the truth descended on her again: she was in love with Ginny Weasley.

Ginny stirred again and sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Sorry 'Mione, I must've dropped off," Ginny apologized while yawning.

"It's okay Gin, I was just reading up on Transfiguration," Hermione replied while drinking in her friend's petite nose, the freckles that peppered her cheekbones, and those gorgeous brown eyes that were flecked with grey. She was in love with the wrong Weasley! Everyone had always believed she would end up with Ron but no… here she was desperate to taste Ginny's creamy skin.

Hermione wanted to hide her flushed cheeks in her book. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked catching her eye.

"Oh… yeah. Just a bit distract I guess," She replied weakly. Ginny hadn't moved away yet and Hermione was so very aware of her body pressed against Ginny's.

"Hermione…uh…can I…um…can I ask you something?" Ginny asked biting her bottom lip lightly.

"Sure," She replied watching as a little blush tinted her friend's cheeks.

"Do you like me?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be stupid! Of course I like you, you're my friend Gin," Hermione replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly now that she thought about it.

Ginny observed her and Hermione squirmed slightly under the searching gaze. "No 'Mione. Do you like me-like me?" Hermione's transfiguration book fell to the floor with a thud. She was pretty sure her jaw would've if it could as well. Oh no… how was she going to get out of this one? She was terrible at lying and Ginny knew that. Merlin, if she admitted it then Ginny would never want to speak to her again and Hermione was sure that she'd end up lonely and old with hundreds of cats like that old spinster witch Harry knew.

Hermione cleared her throat. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Hermione," Ginny said softly, tilting her head slightly to the side to regard Hermione. "There's nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex. I mean look at Professor Dumbledore – he was bent as a hairpin and was still one of the most loved and respected wizards of our time!" Ginny's passion drew Hermione's gaze back to the red-head's face. She was so damn beautiful. "Thing is, 'Mione…" Here came the rejection. "Thing is that for someone so smart you're remarkably stupid."

"What?" Hermione gaped at Ginny who shrugged in response.

"I thought everyone in school knew that I'm bisexual," Ginny stated simply. "You've obviously had your nose in too many books!" She said grinning.

"Oh." Hermione couldn't seem to make the statement sink in. She'd said it so…so casually!

Suddenly Ginny reached over and touched her face gently. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked moving her perfect lips towards Hermione's. She shook her head lightly, her heart thudding as Ginny neared. Their lips touched and the kiss was better than anything else she had ever experienced. It was so much softer and deliberate than any of the kisses she had shared with men. And as Ginny's tongue sought entrance into her mouth she really did think she might melt with ecstasy.

They pulled away and Ginny smiled shyly. "No one worth talking to will think anything less of you if you decided to become my girlfriend," Ginny said gently stroking Hermione's hand.

"Are you asking me out Gin?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Do you want to be my girlfriend because I would be thrilled if you were?" Hermione knew the answer and she couldn't get it out fast enough.

"Merlin, yes!" She blushed as Ginny grinned at her enthusiasm.

Ginny stood up and pulled Hermione with her. "No one will be going to the dorms for a while," Ginny said softly into Hermione's ear. "And there is something that I have been wanting to do to you for a long, long time…"

Hermione grinned as she was led away and up the stairs by her friend – no her _girl_friend. Suddenly she really couldn't give a damn what anyone else might say… she had much more pleasurable things on her mind…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed :) **

**Scribbles xx**


End file.
